One shot Closer to the edge
by Carolis Stew
Summary: Meus limites tão pouco excedidos, minha coragem tão pouco usada agora era a prova concreta de que eu Isabella Marie Swan era uma fracassada em todos os sentidos da palavra. Eu havia deixado a ganancia sim a ganancia me afastar de tudo que mais amava alegando que precisava muito mais do que apenas o homem que eu amei e que verdadeiramente me amou


Eu não me lembro do momento que eu tentei esquecer,  
Eu me perdi, e é melhor não dizer  
Agora que estou mais perto do limite

Eram mil contra um e um milhão contra dois  
Hora de se incendiar e eu estou levando você  
Mais perto do limite

Não, eu não estou dizendo que sinto muito,  
Um dia talvez nos encontremos de novo  
Não, eu não estou dizendo que sinto muito,  
Um dia talvez nos encontremos de novo  
Não não não não

Você consegue imaginar uma época em que a verdade era livre?  
O nascimento de uma canção  
A morte de um sonho  
Mais perto do limite

Essa história interminável  
Paga com orgulho e destino  
Todos nós carecemos de glória  
Perdidos em nosso destino

Não, eu não estou dizendo que sinto muito,  
Um dia talvez nos encontremos de novo  
Não, eu não estou dizendo que sinto muito,  
Um dia talvez nos encontremos de novo  
Não não não não

Não não não não  
Eu nunca me esquecerei  
Não não  
Eu nunca me arrependerei  
Não não  
Eu viverei a minha vida.

Não não não não  
Eu nunca me esquecerei  
Não não  
Eu nunca me arrependerei  
Não não  
Eu viverei a minha vida.

Não, eu não estou dizendo que sinto muito,  
Um dia talvez nos encontremos de novo  
Não, eu não estou dizendo que sinto muito,  
Um dia talvez nos encontremos de novo  
Não não não não

Mais perto do limite  
Mais perto do limite  
Mais perto do limite  
Mais perto do limite  
Não não não não

Mais perto do limite

Meus limites tão pouco excedidos, minha coragem tão pouco usada agora era a prova viva de que eu Isabella Marie Swan era uma fracassada em todos os sentidos da palavra. Eu havia deixado a ganancia sim a ganancia me afastar de tudo que mais amava alegando que precisava muito mais do que apenas o homem que eu amei e que verdadeiramente me amou. Alegando que eu merecia mais, merecia riqueza, reconhecimento, dinheiro, mansões, carros importados, serviçais a minha volta, o tempo todo colocando o dinheiro a frente de tudo e de todos. E assim desta forma desmanchando os castelos encantados que havia construído e planejado milimetricamente por toda minha infância e adolescência. A alguns anos eu poderia alegar que tive uma bruxa má havia acabado com meu conto de fadas. Poderia...se a bruxa má não fosse eu mesma eu destruí meus sonhos, meu passado, meu futuro, destruí a mim mesma e destruí a ele...não me importei em ve-lo em um estado tão deplorável digno de pena ajoelhado a meus pés implorando para que eu ficasse a seu lado declamando seu amor por mim com seus olhos esmeralda brilhando pelas lagrimas ali presentes. Eu havia acabado com Edward Cullen meu melhor amigo, meu único amor. Aquele que eu considerava meu porto seguro, meu amante secreto, meu romântico clichê, meu universo, meu mundo. Tudo por que? Para conseguir ter uma carreira jornalística promissora, pelo sucesso , pela mais falta de escrúpulos e arrogância existente. Eu me odiava. Destruí o homem de minha vida e assim acabei me destruindo e se ao menos tivesse ganhado algo com isso, se ao menos me olhasse no espelho e sentisse orgulho de mim mesma se tivesse uma família, um marido, filhos, um bichinho de estimação, se tivesse o mínimo de felicidade! Deus mas nem isso eu tive. Vivi metade de minha vida sem vê-la passar, sem olhar no relógio e saber que horas eram, sem ter um abraço ou um sorriso carinhoso. Sem ter nada nem ninguém.

Eu tinha exatos 35 anos e acabara de ter um diagnóstico terminal. Tinha exatos 35 anos e tinha meus próximos dias de vida contados. Um mês? Um ano? Uma hora? Um minuto? Quem sabe. Não me havia nenhuma esperança de recuperação estava literalmente vendo o resto dos dias passando sem ter nada como consolo. Os falsos amigos se esvaíram todos quando a noticia de minha doença se espalhou pela imprensa – com certeza todos estavam com medo de ser contagioso – ouvia meu nome pelas rádios, canais de TV como se já estivesse com os dois pés na cova. Meus 'colegas' jornalistas demonstravam falsa generosidade com piadinhas sórdidas a meu respeito e muitos deles me mencionavam com pena dizendo: _'Pobre Bella colocou a carreira na frente de tudo e agora está sozinha morrendo a mingua no elefante branco que chama de casa ' _ e o que eu poderia dizer? Bem, no fundo eu sabia que tudo o que diziam a meu respeito era mesmo verdade e contra a verdade meu bem, não há como lutar.

_Pov Edward _

Lute Bella, lute, sobreviva, você precisa sobreviver ,para que eu também possa. Essa eram as palavras que mentalizava todas as noites antes de dormir. Isabella Swan a mulher que acabou com minha vida e mesmo assim que não saia de dentro de meu coração. Mesmo tentando de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis de tira-la de meu coração Isabella permanecia ali intocável e meu amor por ela em vez de diminuir ou até mesmo extinguir-se continuava intacto como se ela nunca houvesse partido e por esse motivo a cima de todos os outros tentei me suicidar por diversas vezes. Todas muito mau concluídas o que me fez por milhões de vezes me odiar e usar mulheres para tentar me fazer esquecer daquela morena com olhos cor de chocolates. Eu havia tido crises depressivas profundas o que fez minha família reunir as poucas economias que tinha para me internar em uma clinica psiquiátrica alegando que esse meu amor por Isabella era doentio ou até mesmo masoquista. Mas nem eles ,nem mesmos os psicólogos conseguiram tira-la de meu peito, nem mesmo eles souberam explicar meu amor por minha Bella e todos eles me deram apenas um único conselho: '_'A vida nem sempre é como queremos Edward o amor não escolhe dia, hora ou momento certo para aparecer. Ele simplesmente aparece e ponto final. Dizem que somente os tolos amam mas segundo a ciência e o coração somente aqueles que realmente amam, só os sábios amam pois só eles tem sabedoria o suficiente para entender o amor e conviver com ele'' _

Nunca me arrependi de um dia ter amado Isabella, pelo contrário sempre me orgulhei disso pois segundo meus pais o amor é o sentimento mais puro encontrado no homem. E agora nem depois de tanto tempo, nem depois de tanto sofrimento causado por ela eu poderia abandona-la. Essa era minha chance de ter minha Bella novamente eu não iria deixa-la morrer. Não agora, não nesse momento.

Pov Bella

Os dias se passaram e eu me via cada vez mais debilitada em minha cama, recebendo diariamente a visita de médicos que alegavam que não demoraria muito tempo para minha partida e mesmo chorando em pânico todas as noites com medo da morte eu sabia, tinha certeza que não teria mais opções afinal a morte não foi feita para gostarmos dela e sim para a aceitarmos e no momento eu estava apenas assistindo minha própria derrota. Aos poucos a forte e arrogante Isabella Swan ia dando lugar a pobre e indefesa Bella que sempre caia e se machucava enquanto tentava caçar borboletas pelo jardim.

_Flash Back – Pov Narrador _

_Era um dia ensolarado de verão as nuvens da cinzenta e sem graça forks haviam ido embora dando lugar agora ao lindo céu azul que brilhava com os raios de sol que aqueciam toda a cidade. Em um jardim florido brincava uma pequenina menina de olhos castanhos achocolatados e cabelos castanho avermelhados – cabelos esses que voavam enquanto a garotinha corria e pulava graciosamente atrás das lindas e coloridas borboletas. Pouco se importando com seus pais que filmavam tudo atentamente. A garotinha só queria uma coisa. Entender afinal de contas do que eram feitas aquelas azas tão brilhantes e coloridas. _

_Uma criança tão linda, sapeca com uma janelinha dentre os dentes e um sorriso no rosto.O olhar curioso e as mãos rápidas procurando maior eficácia possível. Isabella era tão cheia de vida, tão curiosa e tão espontânea a algum tempo atrás que hoje aos 35 anos não se reconhecia mais. Afinal onde estaria aquela garotinha cheia de vida? Ela agora dava lugar a uma garotinha amedrontada escondida embaixo da cama com uma enorme manta cor de rosa e um amolento da sorte ganhado por seu pai em uma noite de natal. As lagrimas caiam e manchavam todo o seu delicado rostinho de porcelana fazendo-o ficar vermelho tão vermelho quanto se podia ser.O medo agora acanhava a pobre garota. _

_Fim do Flash back_

Pov Bella

Se eu ao menos pudesse voltar no tempo e mudar tudo. Poderia ser diferente afinal não? Não, não seria diferente porque eu novamente iria fazer de minha vida uma merda. Será que afinal eu só tinha esse destino? A morte? E deveria me contentar com isso sem ao menos lutar pela vida? Não! Eu não cheguei até aqui e abri mão de tudo que mais amava para simplesmente deixar de lutar mas não há opções eu teria que entender ou pelo menos tentar entender que meu tempo estava se acabando e meu fim próximo.

Eu queria tanto poder lutar novamente extrapolar meus limites, viver uma grande paixão te-lo de volta. Mas nem de lutar para ser feliz em meus últimos minutos era possível, não dopada como estava. E sem a morfina com certeza estaria agoniando com dor e isso eu não poderia suportar. Nunca.

- Senhorita Isabella? Está acordada? Precisa de algo? Um travesseiro a mais ou a menos, um copo de agua ou alguma bebida que queira? Diga-me – disse Rosalie governanta da casa.

- Preciso Rose, eu realmente preciso de algo mas duvido que possa me dar.

- Diga-me o que é e eu darei um jeito de arranjar – insistiu ela

- Só quero ficar sozinha. Por favor preciso de um tempo só meu.

-Sim senhora, mas antes disso eu já ia me esquecendo. Há um rapaz na porta insistindo em falar com você. Ele disse que se chama Edward errr Edward Cullen – E no momento em que disse isso meu mundo parou, a morfina parecia não fazer mais efeito, o ar me faltava, meu coração que antes batia devagar com as batidas lerdas quase parando agora disparara e estava a beira de sair de meu peito. Ele estava aqui! Ele veio até mim!

Pov Edward

Eu não poderia deixar minha Isabella daquela forma, não poderia aguentar perde-la outra vez que ao contrário das outras não teria mais volta. Eu não poderia e eu não deixaria Isabella morrer!

Faria de tudo e iria contra todos até mesmo contra os médicos mas teria minha Isabella em meus braços novamente. Até mesmo contra a morte eu iria para ter minha Isabella segura em meus braços.

E com esse pensamento parti da pequena cidade de forks até a grande Los Angeles onde morava a única mulher pela qual eu seria capaz de lutar. A única pela qual eu seria capaz de morrer no lugar a única que mesmo a beira da morte só me passava vida e mais vida em seu olhar cansado. Eu não me conformaria! NÃO IRIA PERDER MINHA ISABELLA!

-Desculpe senhor mas não podemos deixa-lo entrar, Miss Swan se encontra debilitada e não pode receber visitas e se exceder. Ela está com os dias contados, precisa de paz! – dizia um médico acompanhado de uma serviçal loira que era a governanta da casa.

- PAZ?QUEM É VOCÊ PARA FALAR DE PAZ? ISABELLA ESTÁ MORRENDO! ESTÁ A UM PASSO DE MORRER E EU PRECISO VE-LA E NÃO SAIREI DAQUI SEM PODER AO MENOS FALAR COM ELA!

- Senhor por favor acalme-se eu irei anuncia-lo para Miss Swan e se ela aceitar ve-lo iremos deixa-lo entrar mas por favor sem escândalos ou palavras chulas. – Disse a loira subindo as escadas certamente para me anunciar a Isabella. E já estava desistindo de esperar quando passos começaram a soar pelo piso de madeira o barulho era irritante 'Tic Tac tic tac '

-Me acompanhe Mrs Cullen – disse a loira e assim consegui me desviar dos brutamontes chamados seguranças e passar pela porta. Enquanto subia as escadas meu coração batia descompassado, ansioso e parecia que toda minha saliva havia se esvaído devido o medo de como eu iria encontrar minha Isabella. Ela estaria bem? Não bem ela não pode estar mas ela estaria muito debilitada? Conseguiria falar? Conseguiria andar? Conseguiria ao menos me reconhecer? Deus como estaria minha Bella? Tantas perguntas sem respostas, tanto tempo perdido ponto a ser recuperado. Tanta ansiedade e tanto medo rodeavam o ambiente.

Mas tudo isso pareceu esvair-se quando a enorme porta de madeira se abriu encontrei aqueles olhos castanhos chocolate. Aqueles olhos inconfundíveis me fizeram entender do porque nunca tirar Isabella de meu coração.

- Edward – sussurrou ela com a voz embargada devido ao choro, as lagrimas já corriam livremente por seu rosto e pelo meu.

- Edward me perdoe, por favor me perdoe, eu preciso do teu perdão. E- eu fui uma idiota, uma verdadeira imbecil gananciosa. Eu te fiz sofrer me fazendo sofrer, eu não mereço seu perdão mas necessito dele como necessito de ar para respirar. Eu preciso de seu perdão para pelo menos partir em paz. Preciso do teu perdão para simplesmente me sentir perdoada e fazer de minha morte menos dolorosa – dizia ela em meio a soluços, tremendo como se estivesse sido colocada em uma banheira de gelo em um dia frio.

- Shhh eu te perdoo mas somente se me prometer esquecer da morte. Somente se me prometer que ficará comigo ao meu lado e não irá me deixar novamente. – Falei enquanto me sentava a seu lado na cama e pegava seu rosto em minhas mãos, seu frágil e delicado rosto agora vermelho pelas lágrimas continuava lindo.

- E-e-e-u prometo mas você terá que prometer que fará de meus últimos dias os melhores. Terá que prometer que me fará a mulher mais feliz do mundo somente alguns dias – pediu ela

- Eu prometo minha Bella. Farei de seus dias os mais lindos e encantadores dias que já viveu!

E assim prometi a mim mesmo que faria de minha Bella a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Pelo menos enquanto eu puder faze-la dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo e enquanto o tempo me permitir.

Os dias se passaram e todos eles se passaram intensamente falando. Fizemos tudo o que pudemos fazer. Vivemos, amamos, choramos e rimos juntos, o medo de sua partida me assombrava todos os dias e noites. Eu não dormia direito pois sabia que quanto mais Isabella e eu aproveitávamos mais ela se aproximava da morte. Mais ela se aproximava da maldita morte! Mas eu prometi a ela e a mim mesmo que não iria deixar de faze-la feliz e não vou nem mesmo por culpa da morte.

Pov Bella

Os últimos dias foram o que se pode chamar de maravilhosos e hoje eu tinha certeza de apenas uma coisa. Se morresse iria morrer feliz pois já não tinha aquela sensação de que minha vida foi nula, curta e eu nem ao menos a vi passar. Sim isso aconteceu de fato mas tudo isso foi esquecido a partir do momento em que Edward apareceu em minha vida espantando então todas as magoas e medos presentes em mim e agora eu pouco me importava se iria morrer esse ano ou ano que vem, sabia que não iria demorar tanto para minha partida mas mesmo assim apenas rezava para que eu pudesse aproveitar apenas mais um pouco . Apenas o que me restava da felicidade, do amor e principalmente de Edward que agora voltou a ser meu porto seguro, meu amante secreto, meu romântico clichê e meu melhor amigo que não ficava me controlando dizendo: ''_Isabella você endoidou de vez, não pode sair por aí fazendo tudo que dá na telha. Tem pouco tempo de vida e vai estragar essa pouco tempo com bobagens? Deveria trabalhar e ocupar a mente ou então se conformar com a morte como todos os doentes em fases terminais fazem. '' _Como a maioria dos meus 'amigos' e pessoas ao redor diziam diariamente ao saberem de minhas aventuras, mas afinal o que eu poderia fazer? Estava vivendo como a muito tempo não vivia, estava experimentando o sabor da adrenalina no sangue, da felicidade extasiante e gosto delicioso que é viver e reviver uma grande paixão. O que eu poderia fazer afinal se estava tão feliz que pouco me importava com o resto do mundo e achava mil vezes desligar meus ouvidos para tantos conselhos desnecessários dados por eles. Duvido que se estivessem em meu lugar iriam deixar de viver suas vidas e aproveitar ao máximo a oportunidade de serem felizes por simples medo de morrer a qualquer momento ou em uma dessas aventuras.

Na verdade todos eles diziam isso porque se estivessem em meu lugar não precisariam aproveitar a vida afinal já aproveitaram-na demais com suas respectivas famílias e amores mas eu, eu estava começando a viver agora e não iria pausar isso por conta de médicos e tratamentos inúteis e caros que poderiam causar algum efeito e adiar para um ano minha morte. A vida foi feita para ser vivida e não prolongada inutilmente.

Meus dias e noites eram tão brilhantes, tão coloridos, tão intensos e tão felizes. Antes eu tinha medo da noite pois me sentia desprotegida e solitária. Olhava pelas grandes janelas de vidro de meu quarto e via todos os dias pessoas saindo do trabalho e indo ansiosamente para casa, talvez para encontrar um marido, uma esposa, crianças ou amigos. E naquela época eu não tinha nada disso e por esse motivo adiava minha volta para casa e ficava até mais tarde na redação do jornal revisando mais de um milhão de vezes as manchetes já corrigidas e prontas para a publicação. Via as pessoas saindo do trabalho e cumprimentarem as outras alegremente com a expressão cansada e um sorriso no rosto e eu tinha inveja delas pois nenhum sorriso verdadeiro conseguia ser colocado em meu rosto. Eu sorria porque era obrigada diversas vezes em eventos idiotas para cumprimentar pessoas falsas muitas vezes sem escrúpulos mas aceitava isso pois afinal era meu trabalho e eu não tinha opções. Precisava disso para poder crescer no mundo jornalístico e precisava de amizades que me levassem ao topo e para isso já me deitei com homens, já fui para a cama de muitos deles e me 'vendi' digamos assim em busca de uma boa promoção ou aparição na mídia. Eu realmente não tive escrúpulos e com certeza hoje se pudesse voltar no tempo não iria fazer nada disso e provavelmente iria me dar um tapa na cara por ser tão imbecil.

Pov Edward

Minha Bella dormia tranquilamente em nossa cama enquanto eu observava seu rosto sereno e me lembrava de sua primeira partida. De como foi doloroso perde-la e do meu desespero ao ve-la partir. Eu estava ajoelhado em seus pés implorando para que ficasse mas ela somente me deu um olhar de desprezo a pegou suas malas entrando em um taxi logo em seguida. As coisas mudaram tanto, hoje eu tinha minha Bella ao meu lado podendo perde-la a qualquer minuto e mesmo assim sem poder segura-la e mantê-la a meu lado tentando aceitar que a morte é incontestável e mesmo assim sem sucesso algum.

Bella se remexeu ao meu lado chamando-me de volta para a realidade. Foi quando percebi que não estava respirando direito. Isabella estava com os lábios arroxeados a pele mais pálida que o normal e muito agitada. Não pensei duas vezes antes de ligar para seu médico e manda-lo para cá urgentemente. Foram horas agonizantes até sua chegada.

- Não há mais jeito Edward. Você tem que aceitar Isabella só tem mais algumas horas de vida e nada mais. Poderíamos mantê-la viva por aparelhos mas ela própria já deixou por escrito que não quer isso. Se quer ficar ao lado dela enquanto a mesma ainda tem vida fique a vontade mas não há mais nada que podemos fazer – Disse o médico retirando os óculos

- NÃO PODE SER! EU NÃO ACEITO! MINHA ISABELLA MINHA BELLA NÃO PODE MORRER ASSIM! EU NÃO ACEITO – Gritava enquanto lagrimas grossas cobriam todo meu rosto eu estava perdendo-a e não poderia fazer nada para impedir.

- Aceite filho não há mais nada a fazer somente esperar. Tome esse algodão e passe nos lábios de Isabella, eles estão ressecados e isso pode provocar agonia a ela. Vá lá está bem? Faça isso, faça esse ultimo gesto por sua amada. – Falou ele me entregando um pedaço de algodão com um pequeno copo plástico cheio de agua. Eu adentrei o quarto onde minha Bella estava de olhos abertos e parados como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

-E-e-Edward chegou a hora – sussurrou ela com a voz fraca

-Não, não chegou a hora meu amor. Você vai ficar ao meu lado! Vai ficar bem aqui, não pode ir a lugar algum shhh- sussurrei com os olhos inundados pelas lagrimas enquanto passava o algodão molhado por seus lábios antes macios agora ressecados.

-Não tente me enganar Edward, por favor não faça isso. Não tem mais jeito eu sei mas há algo que tenho que dizer antes de partir – sussurrou ela

- Diga

- Eu amo você, eu sempre vou te amar esteja eu onde for, você sempre será meu melhor amigo, meu melhor amante, você sempre será meu mundo e o centro de meu universo. – Disse ela e então uma grossa lagrima escorreu por seu rosto e ela finalmente fechou os olhos. A mão que antes estava em meu rosto acariciando foi caindo e então eu soube**. Acabou**

- NÃO BELLA NÃO! VOLTE, VOLTE PELO AMOR DE DEUS ALGUÉM, PELO AMOR DE DEUS VOLTE BELLA. NÃO ME ABANDONE AGORA VOLTE! –berrei enquanto enfermeiros me seguravam e minhas lagrimas caiam. Ela se foi. Minha doce e frágil Isabella se foi e junto com ela minha vida também. Pois eu não aguentaria viver num mundo onde minha Bella não existisse sendo assim só me restou uma opção a mais covarde e a menos dolorosa. A morte.

''**O meu amor eu guardo para os mais especiais. Não sigo todas as regras da sociedade e às vezes ajo por impulso. Erro, admito. aprendo, ensino. Todos erram um dia: por descuido, inocência ou maldade. conservar algo que faça eu recordar de ti seria o mesmo que admitir que eu pudesse esquecer-te.'' – William Shakespeare **


End file.
